Abducted
by Xehanorto
Summary: What ever happened to Romani after she was captured by 'them' on the first night? This is the telling of that story. (One-shot)


Romani's POV

I had just walked into the barn, having faith in Grasshopper that he would protect the barn. We would stop 'them' from stealing the cows and then sis could be happy again. This just had to work, Romani didn't like to see big sis so sad all the time.

If Grasshopper accidently let one slip by him, I'd be fine, but he was so good earlier in practice. However, shortly soon, one of them came phasing in through the walls. I immediately froze up and panicked, nearly dropping my bow.

We…we had failed to protect the cows. Before I could attempt to shoot it, I heard a very loud buzzing sound that resulted in the roof being completely destroyed. I looked up at the sphere above the ranch in fear, knowing that it was coming for the cows.

However, what happened next completely took me by shock. As the cows were being carried away, I saw one of the aliens floating near me and the next thing I knew, I was floating off of the ground. They were taking me to.

As I floated out of the barn, I saw Grasshopper standing there helpless, not knowing what to do. "Heeeeeeeeelp."

I hope that he heard me, but soon everything blacked out as I entered their spaceship.

* * *

When I came to, I found myself lying on a table, surrounded by all types of weird machines. Well, at least I assumed they were machines; there were so many blinking lights that it was hard to see anything.

I tried getting up from the table, but I found that my arms and legs were strapped down by some type of restraint. The next thought that comes to my mind is what happened to the cows? Why did these things want them?

Suddenly I hear voices and a glance shows 'them' coming into the same room that I was in. "Let Romani go!"

I began hopelessly trying to struggle, hoping to get out of these restraints and find some way to save the cows. I had to do it for Cremia.

Two of them began to float over to me with weird objects attached to string maybe and began sticking them all over me. It felt sticky like honey, but I wanted them off me. I felt these things on my face and arms.

I hear one of them say something, though it's a gurgled. Then, I heard a large whirring noise, like something was turning on. I saw a series of yellow lights going up whatever was attached to me, but I was more focused on trying to get loose.

After a few moments however, I started to feel very sleepy. I felt like I was losing control of myself as I had stopped struggling and was now lying on the table. "Romani…sleepy…"

The machines were starting to make a humming sound, though it was hard to focus on it or anything else lately. The yellow lights were starting to dim at this point, though at this point I was in daze, with everything slowly going blurry.

Soon, I felt whatever had been on me before being peeled off, though I barely felt anything to begin with. It was like my whole body had gone numb. Where was big sis to make it go away? "Big sis…Grasshopper…"

They looked at me intensely to see if I would say anything else, but when I didn't they all began to laugh. I could hear them clear as day, though I couldn't tell what they were feeling.

One of them broke off from the group and came behind me. I felt an object going onto my head, sliding onto me until it was covering my ears, preventing me from hearing anything. I wanted to scream, do something to protest, but I was just so tired now.

Eventually, something moved down from the helmet, covering my eyes so I could only see my reflection. There were large circles under my eyes, though I didn't know where they had come from. Maybe I was so tired, I had begun to hallucinate.

Then, I heard another whirring sound, slowly making its way into the inner depths of my head. My mind was telling me to fight it, block it out, but my body was too tired…

As the sound dug deeper and deeper, whatever was covering my eyes had turned to swirls of black and yellow, rotating. My eyes began to following the swirls, slowly and slowly.

My thoughts began to cloud as I focused on the colors, my mind slowly going numb from it. "Cre-cre…mia…"

My mind was beginning to turn at this point, much like the swirls were. I felt my thoughts becoming more and more distant, everything going blank. "Sis…"

Why did I just say that, I didn't have a sister…right? I could barely remember anything, where was I…what was going on? I felt some form of liquid touch my skin, but whatever it was, I couldn't tell. I felt myself slip into the depths of unconsciousness, everything going black.


End file.
